


Sick

by Quantums_black_cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantums_black_cat/pseuds/Quantums_black_cat
Summary: After months of failed attempts for gaining the two miraculous, Hawk Moth finally lost his patience and used one of the most powerful magics he knew.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make some changes to the Prologue because it seemed to be slightly off.

Once again, Gabriel Agreste found himself standing in his basement alone staring into the closed butterfly-shaped window.

He was so close to winning this time again, he could already feel the touch of the ladybug miraculous within the Akuma's hand through his link, and yet the Lucky Charm worked at the very last moment and he lost. Again.

He turned around and looked into the coffin Emile lays inside while remained silence. 'She looks beautiful as before.' He thought sadly. But there's something missing from the woman's face - the smile she once always holds on her face - the one which used to light up the whole room - was nowhere to be seen.

Will I ever see that smile again? His fingernails clenching into his palms at the painful thought. A voice inside his mind whispered, 'You may never will, Gabriel, and you are the one to blame'.

Then he remembers, the day it all happened.

He remembered the feeling of old paper brushing against his finger, the excitement of discovering a new spell, the blinding beam of light, the relive after nothing seemed to be changed, and regrets after a too-late realization... 

It was his fault. If he didn't suggest trying out the spells if he had realized there was something wrong, if he was able to get the miraculouses... If Ladybug and Chat Noir would give him the miraculouses as he wishes, and if Ladybug and Chat Noir doesn't ruin his plan every single time... he wouldn't be suffering now.

Turning his blame Ladybug and Chat Noir, his anger grows as he remembers more about his failures, and as he throws the blame of all the bad things - the coma of Emile, the sickness of Nathalie, the growing distance between he and his son every day and so on - to them, his hate only grows. 

It's easy lost control of your own action when you were in anger, and such rules applied to Hawk Moth too, even if he is the one who takes advantage of the emotions most of the time. 

He opened a specific page of the Miraculous book and stares into a familiar spell in his tablet.

Moments later, a black butterfly flew out of the window.


End file.
